Ama no jaku
by Spica M
Summary: Cuando la curiosidad es mayor que la precaución, se abre la oportunidad a toda clase de seres para aprovecharla. A Tom Riddle le costó toda una vida comprenderlo. Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de la gran J.K.R. La historia del Ama-no-jaku le pertenece a la mitologia japonesa, yo solo tomé la idea del demonio.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Esta historia tiene un leve "What if..." (¿Que tal si Tom Riddle hubiera sido manipulado desde su infancia?)

* * *

**Ama no jaku**

La señora Cole, dueña del orfanato Wool, se hallaba buscando un grupo de libros baratos para llenar la mini librería del orfanato o los que donaban no iban a aumentar sus donaciones.

Buscando toda clase de libros más baratos, halló un grupo de libros que nadie quería y que por ser tan aburridos estaban en oferta. Dos por el precio de uno.

Viendo esto como una oportunidad para gastar menos, la señora Cole tomó los libros de oferta rápidamente y pago por ellos antes de salir de la librería local y llevar los libros a su orfanato para clasificarlos y colocarlos en el librero.

Mientras clasificaba a los libros, halló un cuaderno negro de cuero junto a un libro titulado "Seres Míticos Japoneses", colocó ambos libros juntos en el librero sin prestarles más atención y contó lo que le quedó de la compra para ir a comprar una botella de Wiski que necesitaba con urgencia.

Tom Riddle buscaba entre los nuevos libros que había traído la señora Cola al verla salir a comprar algo, posiblemente licor. Entre los nuevos libros que halló encontró un cuaderno junto a un libro de seres míticos, para perder el tiempo decidió leer ese libro y al revisar el cuaderno negro, descubrió que estaba sin trazo alguno, un cuaderno de cuero negro que estaba en blanco. Miro a todos lados y se guardó el cuaderno entre su ropa y corrió a su habitación con el libro de seres míticos en sus brazos.

Al abrir el libro comenzó a leer sobre muchos seres extraños hasta que se detuvo en uno que había llamado su atención.

_"Ama-no-jaku ("espíritu divino malvado") es una criatura parecida a un demonio japonés. Por lo general es representado como una especie de pequeño oni, y como se piensa, es capaz de provocar los deseos más oscuros de una persona."_

Intrigado, siguió con la lectura que cada vez se tornaba interesante y un pequeño párrafo llamó su atención.

"_Una vez que se combate al Ama-no-jaku, se debe mantenerlo encerrado en un lugar donde nunca se pueda sacar, sin embargo, si el lugar o cosa donde está atrapado el Ama-no-jaku entra en contacto con alguien más, el Ama-no-jaku puede llegar a manipular a la persona con el tiempo en el que esté con el artefacto."_

Tom Riddle se perdió en la lectura con el cuaderno negro junto a él.

Ese mismo día, había usado sus poderes para tirar de su silla a uno de los matones que lo golpeaba y lo había escrito en su cuaderno negro que desde ese momento se convirtió en su diario.

Cuando logró hacerse con un poco de practica de su poder, había decidido marcar ese cuaderno como suyo y con un poco de practica en rocas y en las tablas del piso de su habitación en el orfanato, Tom logró colocarle en el diario las letras plateadas "T.M.R." que señalaban a Tom como su único sueño y señor.

Con el paso del tiempo, Tom descubrió que era un mago y al llevar sus útiles a Hogwarts, se llevó el diario negro en el que escribía todos sus pensamientos e ideas.

Con su inserción al mundo mágico y su creciente aumento de poder, Tom comenzó a ser seducido por las artes oscuras. Sus deseos oscuros que había tenido en la superficie de sus dedos desde que era niño, habían surgido con más poder al entrar en contacto con la magia oscura.

Al dejarse llevar por la magia oscura, Tom había hecho su primer horrocrux a los dieciséis años y usó su diario, aquel diario negro como el lugar donde esconder su alma.

Con el tiempo, Tom había cambiado a ser Lord Voldemort y el diario negro se quedó en la mansión Malfoy hasta que doce años después de la caída de Voldemort, el diario tomó vida en las manos de una joven ingenua de cabello rojo.

El Ama-no-jaku de Inglaterra, el diario de Tom Riddle había hecho su aparición en Hogwarts repitiendo la apertura de la cámara de los secretos hasta el punto en el que Harry Potter, el conocido Niño-Que-Vivió tuvo que bajar a la cámara, asesinar a Tom Riddle y salvar a la niña pelirroja.

Tal vez, si Tom Riddle hubiera vuelto a leer el libro de seres mitológicos, se hubiera dado cuenta que el diario había contenido a un Ama-no-jaku que se había instalado en su alma desde el momento en el que hizo su primer horrocrux.

No se sabe a ciencia cierta cuántos de esos seres existan o si en realidad Ama-no-jaku era el nombre en otra cultura mágica para un horrocrux, lo único que se sabe es que en otro país, una historia parecida estaba tomando lugar.

* * *

Primero, cuando Tom Riddle tomó el libro, era un niño de unos seis o siete años, por lo tanto no era precavido, cuando habia crecido se habia apegado al diario al punto en el que no se molestó en volver a leer ese libro.

Segundo, como dije arriba era un "What if..." así que muchas de las cosas se mantuvieron dentro del canon, solo la parte del cuaderno la inventé yo.

Tercero, la leyenda original no es exactamente así, solo el primer parrafo, el segundo parrafo del Ama-no-jaku pertenece a mi autoria.

Gracias por leer


End file.
